No Stranger to Hell - Alternate Ending
by Gone2Far
Summary: Another version of how this tale ends.


No Stranger to Hell - Alternate Ending

 **This is for those who thought Steve needed to grow a pair. Most of it differs little from the original except for, you know, the end. There are hints here and there that all is not well in McGarrettville. In this version many of our Five-0 characters agree with you guys – those who hung in there for a less than fairytale ending. Thank you for the support you've shown throughout this long journey made infinitely more fun by your comments.**

 **This was betaed by a harried SPNGran and an exhausted Imaginary Beta who screamed out, "I can't do this anymore!" before she fled the room.**

 **Note: Special thanks to sue2556 for the Danny/Denning idea.**

 **Disclaimer: This ending is similar to the other ending that I didn't get paid for either.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Go**

8:30 am:

Something had made her come here this morning. She didn't want to intrude but she had to make sure. She knows that watching her friend's painful battle would have been heart wrenching for anyone, let alone someone who supposedly loves him. She had to see for herself that the woman is there for him – that she hadn't bailed again.

Standing unnoticed in an alcove along the corridor leading to the elevators, she watches the two from a distance and quietly sighs. Steve and Catherine are walking arm in arm down the long hallway. It had been a week since his last treatment and today he should find out if it was all worth it. The news he receives today could be heartening or it could be devastating.

But Catherine is here now and Steve, despite his illness, appears happy. _He certainly deserves happiness,_ thinks the profiler. Steve is too good a man not to be able to have what so many have . . . someone to love who loves them back.

It was only a few days after she'd first joined the governor's task force that she knew her own feelings for its intense leader were possibly more than those of friendship. In the years since her departure from the islands they'd never abated.

In her heart she knew this desire would remain unrequited. Steve was loyal to his Catherine so pursuing anything more than friendship with him was out of the question. She'd learned since that the woman had deserted him more than once. Still, he's apparently willing to take her back. She has no idea why he'd want to. If she'd been McGarrett, she'd have washed her hands of one who, somehow, couldn't seem to find it in her to stay put. Funny thing is, she'd called Catherine herself knowing that if Steve's former girlfriend returned it may serve to rekindle what is now obvious – the man is still stone in love with Catherine Rollins.

She hopes that fierce, unyielding, love is mutual - that Catherine feels the same toward Steve. If that isn't the case then he'd again be hurt and she, Lori Weston, would be partially responsible. At that point there'd be at least two women willing to kick some ass. Kono would certainly welcome the opportunity to join her in doing so.

Lori turned away to walk toward the elevators at the other end of the corridor. She'd come back later. Maybe spending a few hours on the beach would be nice. Of course, she'd have to invest in a heavy duty sunblock; SPF one-thousand or something. Her skin is unused to feeling the kiss of the Hawaiian sun and returning home with a second-degree burn isn't the plan. She's probably doomed to return home as she'd left - ghostly pale.

The Homeland Security profiler glumly considers the wintery weather that will be greeting her in DC upon her return. It's going to be cold and gloomy for at least another couple months. She's not looking forward to slogging her way through grimy slush to get to the Metro which will again be a fact of life. After experiencing the sunny Technicolor of Hawaii it will be depressing.

It had been great to work with the team again. Five-0 is the most loyal and badass gang on the planet. She's going to miss her friends – one of them in particular. Perhaps she'd stick around a few more days to see if everything will work out alright for Steve. Since she's the one who'd summoned the woman with strange powers to turn an intelligent man into an idiot, maybe she should stick around.

A thought came to her as she observed her reflection in the bronzed mirror surface of the elevator walls. Maybe she could fake out her DC homies with a spray-on tan?

…..…..…

11:17 am:

The team was gathered around the smart table when Danny strode in looking tired but clearly hyped on caffeine. They're staring at the big screen. A photo of a man in uniform, his cap and badge identify him as a member of the Honolulu Police Department.

"Who's that?" he asked as he walked up to stand beside them.

"That's Officer William Dow, our mole." answered Chin. "Well, our late mole." he amended.

"He's dead?" asked Danny, brows raised in question. He didn't recognize the guy from his days at HPD but he didn't know everyone there.

"Yup." said the Hawaiian. "Duke called to tell us Dow had been found in that very condition."

"His body turned up in Haleiwa this morning." said Lou Grover, referring to a town on the North Shore. "HPD had evidence that Dow was working for the Yakuza and IAD was closing in but, before they could make an arrest, his body was found in the parking lot of a donut shop."

"He'd been dead for a while." said Kono. "Max said there were ice crystals in his tissue so he was probably killed long before the shootout and had been in cold storage for a time."

"He'd been double tapped with a .9 mil, but the coup de gras was a single shot from a .22 to the back of the head execution style. Of course there was no blood at the scene. He'd obviously been dumped there." said Lou.

"I guess leaving a cop's body at a donut shop is some kind of statement." said Danny.

"Yeah, who even knew the Yakuza were into cultural references." said Lou.

Chin swiped at the table and photos of a burned-out prison van appeared on the screen; the word 'Halawa' is still visible in its blistered paint. Yellow plastic sheets covered what had been discovered inside it. There's no need to look at what's was under them. "This also wraps up four other murders." said the Hawaiian cop. "Being that Dow was one of ours and, of course a priority, Max sent the bullets to the lab and put a rush on it."

Continuing the narrative, Lou Grover went on, "The .9 mil slugs retrieved from Officer Dow's body and the bodies in the van match those fired from guns found at Nozaki's hidey-hole. An added bonus is the .22 was actually found in the pocket of one of the yahoos Kono took care of."

With a tired and relieved sigh Danny responded, "Well, I guess that saves time and energy. HPD hadn't made any progress so we were next in line. I'd had a _conversation_ with Denning about it." Danny, by stressing the one word, knew his friends would correctly interpret that his talk with the State of Hawaii's head honcho had been tense.

"Hey, is there any coffee left?" Danny asked suddenly as he pressed his hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes. The morning had been more stressful than he'd realized.

At this hour of the day, everyone would have needed a caffeine jolt so maybe there wasn't any left. It had probably been one of the flavored varieties that Kono liked to bring every once-in-a-while.

"Yeah, sure. There's a whole pot." smiled Grover gesturing toward the kitchen and starting to walk in that direction, "I'd be glad to get you a cup."

Danny cocked his head suspiciously. The man was too quick with his offer. "You made it. Didn't you?" he accused.

"Well, yeah." answered Grover. "Used my special method."

"Your special method is to brew it like Steve does. I know he must have told you to strain it through a dirty sock. That stuff could be used as paint remover. No thanks."

Grover rolled his eyes but didn't really look offended. No one liked his or Steve's coffee. That's why there was a whole pot left. He returned to his place at the smart table and said, "So, oh great temporary leader, explain to us why we weren't working the case."

"I had told Denning we were pretty certain the van had been a Yakuza hit. Our esteemed Governor was still hot to find the paintings, so he decided any investigation by Five-0 could be put off hoping HPD could work it out on their own."

"I was wondering why we weren't involved in that." Kono mused aloud.

"Denning and I also had a go-round about him pushing Steve so hard that the man felt he didn't have time to get to the doctor."

 _(Weeks ago in the Governor of Hawaii's Office):_

" _I hope the Commander isn't seriously ill." said Sam Denning, as an afterthought to the discussion of the murders of two guards and two Yakuza thugs._

" _Yeah, I hope so too." said Danny; not hiding his sarcasm._

" _You have something to say, Detective Williams?" asked Denning, the tone of Five-0's temporary leader hadn't escaped him._

 _Unable to hide his anger toward the man he felt most directly responsible for Steve's delay in seeking help, Danny let it all out. "Yeah, I do have something to say!" Hands immediately deploying to illustrate his displeasure with the State of Hawaii's chief official, he began: "Why the hell did you push Steve so hard when you had to know something was wrong! The man ran himself into the ground trying to keep you off our backs! Those paintings are nowhere near the value of the guy who works his ass off for you! There is no dollar value you can put on a human being; especially one so dedicated to keeping everyone on this friggin' pile of smoking lava safe!"_

 _Denning didn't react to what he knew was only the beginning of a tirade. Williams was famous for holding nothing back; his ire though was usually directed at the unfortunate Commander McGarrett. He himself had heard the loud exchanges between Five-0's leader and his second-in-command. Several times before meetings at the state building, their voices had carried from the anteroom into his office. Denning stood listening impassively to the angry accusation he very probably deserved._

" _You've had several meetings with him over that last month when it became obvious the man was about to drop in his tracks! He'd lost more than twenty pounds, was pale as bowl of rice, and looked like one of the walking dead! How could you not miss that?! And if you didn't miss those not so subtle signs he was sick; why did you continue to put him through the wringer!_ "

 _At this point, he paused to catch his breath and try not to stroke out._

 _Taking the opportunity,_ _Denning evenly, "Detective, I did inquire about his health. He assured me he was fine."_

" _Of course he did but you_ _know_ _he'd say that even if he'd severed an artery and was gushing blood all over your expensive Persian carpet!" barked Williams before controlling himself; breathing hard as he looked into the distance, his lips drawn into a tight line._

" _My fault, detective, is that I didn't insist he stand down when he was so obviously under the weather. The commander and I have had our moments but, besides being impressed by his dedication to his job, I have been impressed with his assessments of troubling situations and his and his team's resolve to remedy them. Time and again he stated that he was capable of performing his duty. I agreed to let him continue if he assured me he felt well enough to do so."_

" _Oh." said Danny in a much quieter voice than used during his earlier tirade, his angry flush now fading._

 _Then, Denning, dark eyes boring into the man before him asked, "Are you done now?"_

" _Yeah, I mean yes sir." answered the compact detective. Then amending the declaration that his end of the conversation was complete, he cleared his throat and said, "Well, I um, I do have one more question."_

" _And it is?" asked Denning still impassive but curious._

" _Do I still have a job?"_

(Back to the present):

"Well, I guess it's all wrapped up then." said Danny to the others who had to be entertaining the thought that they'd have liked to be flies on the wall during his meeting with the Governor.

"Nice and neat." agreed Chin. "The ones responsible are either dead or in the prison ward at Queens."

"Guess that calls for at a toast, even if it's with that paint stripper Lou calls coffee." smiled Five-0's temporary leader, noticing then that someone was missing. "Where's Weston?" he asked.

"She's gone to visit Steve. She says, being that things have wound down, she's a tourist again and she intends to make the most of her time here before leaving in a couple of days. Her badge and gun are on your desk. She said she'll meet us tonight at Luau Louie's."

"I'm gonna miss her." said Kono glumly. She'd been too pissed at Catherine to notice how much she'd missed having another female on the team. It had been nice to work with someone who had a little less testosterone. Of course, Danny had always teased her that, since she's the one most like Steve, he was amazed she remained so feminine. That she hadn't started wearing cargo pants or getting inked on 'every friggin' inch of skin'. Thankfully, he didn't know about that butterfly on her . . ."

"Hey, Kalakaua!" she heard, "You with us?"

"Sorry Danny. Guess I'm a little tired." she smiled apologetically for her lack of attention.

"We all are." agreed her temporary boss. "But I was asking why are we meeting tonight? Even if the mole was found, it wasn't us that found him so we didn't close that case."

"We just figured it was needed." answered Chin. "If the news about Steve was good, then we would celebrate. If it wasn't, then we'd be together to um . . . console one another."

The team knew that Steve had been scheduled get a report today regarding whether the drug is working or not. Since Danny hadn't immediately volunteered any information they suspected the news isn't good.

"So, how is our fearless leader?" asked Lou. Someone had to ask the question.

"Did he learn if the drug is working or not?" asked Kono, biting her lip, as they all waited for the answer; eyes intently focused on the Jersey cop.

After sighing loudly, and running his hands over the sides of his hair, (another negative sign), Danny replied, "Only some things have improved. He still has a way to go but at least nothing's gotten any worse."

"Well, I guess that's something." nodded Lou. They'd all been hoping for an announcement that was more definitive of a complete recovery but they'd take what they could get.

"Apparently he felt well enough to start giving everyone fits again" said Danny, with a hint of frustration and a glance toward the heavens. "He snuck off somewhere this morning before dawn and, just when they were about to send out a search party, he showed up in his room like a runaway dog whose owners had been looking for him all night only to find the mutt on the front porch, wagging his tail, when they got back home."

Everyone smiled, if not in humor, then in relief. Their friend's health may very well be improving if he had the energy to be up to his usual behavior. Over the weeks he'd been in the hospital, his appearance had deteriorated to one more resembling a half-starved prisoner of war than the man who could appear on the cover of _Men's Health Magazine_.

"Of course, I had to learn of his walkabout from the night nurse because Tina has apparently gone over to the dark side." snorted Danny.

"Someone needs to tell them to put a bell on him." said Chin, greatly relieved at the news even though it wasn't completely positive.

"Even if Tina didn't rat him out, I bet she wasn't happy." laughed Kono almost giddy with relief that her friend and mentor, if not completely out of the woods, at least had a foot on the path.

"If I was a dog and Tina was looking for me I'd tuck tail and run." smiled Chin.

"Or maybe roll over on my back with my paws in the air. If Steve did that maybe Nurse Tina will take pity on him and not take a chunk out of his ornery hide. I don't think I'd mess with that woman." nodded Lou Grover, ever the dispenser of sage advice.

Those gathered around the smart table chuckled loudly. They'd been weighed down so long with concern for their friend; any lightness at this point was welcomed.

"So who's with Steve now?" asked Kono. "Is Catherine still around?" It came out a bit more sarcastic sounding than she'd intended but she knew everyone else on the team was doubtful that Steve's former girlfriend would stick with him. It was nice that she'd come back to support him but, once he's well enough, Kono's pretty sure the woman would be history once again. She wondered if Steve knows that as well.

"Catherine was going to stay with him for a few hours." answered Danny. He'd heard the sarcasm in Kono's voice and couldn't say that he blamed her. He had his own doubts about the woman but Steve is willing to take her back. He hopes it works out but he's not holding his breath. She'd lied before.

Changing topics, Kono asked, "Now that Nozaki's dead, what are we going to do with Shaftbottom and his little buddy in county lock-up?"

"A deal's a deal I guess." said Danny. "He and Hubbard are probably still on the Yakuza's hit list so we can't just turn 'em loose and say Godspeed."

"They're still going into WITSEC?" she asked.

"They don't have much choice." said Danny. "At least they don't have to spend any more time in protective custody or jail."

"That Shaftbottom guy was a pain the ass." said Grover.

"Well, now he's someone else's pain in ass." nodded Danny.

…

11:01 am:

As was promised by this morning's cloudless dawn, the sun had made a return. The dampness of night had long evaporated as noises from the corridor invaded the quiet room along with the sunlight that speared through the half-drawn blinds. Danny had left twenty minutes ago and now here they sat side-by-side at the edge of his bed. The hospital's food service workers were beginning to deliver lunch to the patients in rooms along the corridor. The rattle of rolling carts and flatware thrown onto trays seemed to amplify as he waited.

He'd asked the question. Now he just needed an answer. He'd asked for the truth. Did he want to hear it?

Catherine reached for his hand. It was cold and she cradled it between hers to warm it. "Steve, please believe that I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't intend to but you did." he said bluntly. "For months after that I . . . I was just going through the motions. I tried to move on and there were other women but . . . none of them were you."

Looking down at their entwined hands he noted that his appeared frail and hers looked to be the stronger of the two. Maybe she is. She had the guts to call it quits when he could sense her pulling away and couldn't ask why.

She's the only one he'd ever deliberately let see what's behind the mask. For the longest time Catherine was the only person he talked to of self-doubt, of his value as a human being rather than just his worth as an instrument of his government's policies and disposition. He and Danny had long conversations usually prompted by exhaustion and maybe a few beers. Both had expressed their feelings of being valued – or not – by those they'd loved; Danny with regrets regarding Rachel and he with his own regrets regarding others . . . too many others.

Loving Catherine was as automatic as breathing; but trusting her was another matter. He told her not to tell him what she thinks he wants to hear. Maybe a lie is good enough for now. She's here and that's all that matters. He wonders if this neediness was what had driven him all along. Was it need rather than love? Is this attempt to repair what had been broken prompted by something other than that most positive of emotions? Does it even matter?

Making up his mind, he took a suddenly shaky breath, exhaled slowly, and said, "Cath, I love you with all my heart. I've loved you from nearly the moment we met. I don't know why it wasn't enough and you had to leave. Maybe it's my fault. I know I'm screwed-up. I know I'm far from perfect but . . ."

"Steve, I know there's nothing . . . nothing, I can say to make up for what I did. I can only tell you that I had no choice."

Steve snorted in disbelief. "I know your job is important to you. As important as mine is to me but after you left," he paused to take a breath; tension made the muscles involved in expanding his lungs tighten and it was beginning to affect his breathing.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm down.

"Are you okay, Steve?" asked Catherine worriedly as she tightened her grip on his hand.

Ignoring her question he said, "You don't have to tell me why you left. I understand about duty. If there's nothing else in this world I understand, I do understand that. How many times did I just disappear, sometimes for months, then come back and expect to find you waiting for me?"

A look of sincerity on her face, Catherine replied, "I never held that against you. It was your life. I knew that you'd come back to me. And . . . if you didn't, it was because you couldn't. I accepted that."

He sat silently regarding the one who had the power to make him the happiest or the most miserable human being on the planet. For now, she's here with him. Perhaps it will have to be enough.

…

Each day was a little better than the last. Without any further infusions, there were no aftereffects from which to recover. With his improving appetite he began to regain some of the weight he'd lost. Stamina improving as well, he was pleased to discover that he could actually make it down the hallway and back without stopping to rest. Tina had been right with her advice about small steps.

Bloodwork had finally shown that his red cells were beginning to make a recovery. The platelets still had a way to go but they were on the upswing as well. He continued to receive occasional infusions of packed cells and clotting agents. The only reason his doctors continue to keep him hospitalized is because his immunity is still crap and they wanted to isolate him from the big, bad world of contagion. _"Not that a hospital has germs or anything"_ , he'd snorted when they told him he couldn't yet leave.

His team was still coming every day to keep him in the loop regarding Five-0's ongoing cases and they'd begun to bring him food again. He could actually eat most of it.

Then, nearly two weeks later, something miraculous occurred. His immune system had finally gotten off its lazy ass and kicked-in. It had improved enough that Fanning was willing to let him go home provided he stayed on antibiotics and didn't do anything to expose himself to random germs and viruses. Much to his disappointment, there was still no swimming.

The nephrologist had already signed-off. Dr. Shan only wanted him to come in for check-ups once every seven days for a month and then once a month for the next four. If all went well, there would be no restrictions except for alcohol. The Longboards would have to wait a while yet.

….

Martin stood on the wet sidewalk looking up at the lettering on the canopy over the door. Maroon fabric with gold foil characters, it was quite stylish if he said so himself. This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured his life, but still, _it's better than being shark food,_ sighed the former thief. Their shop would be opening tomorrow. 'Odd Cupple Coffee' is at least an appropriate name. He and Bob are now the Felix and Oscar of Mishawaka, Indiana.

He didn't regret making the deal for both himself and his accomplice. Bob Hubbard, excuse me, _John_ _Richardson_ , isn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier but at least he's a hard worker. He looked really happy puttering around the shop, getting ready for the big opening. He still needed a lot of training, (the guy's a slob), and smoothing of rough edges but he's not entirely hopeless. The man is a wizard with an espresso machine.

…..

Danny had watched as his partner took his first swim in nearly three months. The normally taciturn man had been grinning nearly continuously since he'd come home from the hospital. With an immune system now strong enough to withstand whatever the Pacific threw at him, the look on Steve's face was one of pure happiness as he'd waded into the surf.

Catherine was off somewhere else and didn't witness the momentous occasion. She'd been disappearing more frequently over the last few days. Danny could sense that Steve was growing uneasy with her absences but his friend hadn't mentioned any misgivings about his girlfriend. He wondered if Steve was going to say anything to her about the ring. He'd advised him to retrieve it from the kitchen junk drawer where it had been tossed right after his woman had high-tailed it for who knows where. For once, Steve had listened to him and had put it away where it couldn't accidentally be discovered. Perhaps the man learned a lesson after all.

As his friend watched from the chair in the back yard, Steve swam out as far as he could, (which wasn't all that far), before turning to come back to shore. Emerging breathless from the water he grinned his lopsided grin and shook water out of his hair.

 _Still like a big dog,_ thought Danny affectionately. Now, if Catherine didn't take off again, all would be perfect.

….

She watched as Steve stood by the old wooden chair, drying himself off after his morning swim.

Things had changed so much in the last couple of months. She remembered when she'd gotten that call those many weeks ago. Standing under a gray sky and numb after hearing Lori Weston's words, she'd continued to stare at the blank screen of her phone after the call had ended. _Steve is dying? Steve can't die._ Even though they hadn't spoken in months she knew he was there. She'd call just to hear his voice but would hang up after he said hello; never replying. He'd been the one who was always there; an anchor point in her careening life. _How could he leave me?_ The irony that she'd left him wasn't lost on her.

She thought she'd made the right decision. How could she stay with someone who loved her so fiercely? Their relationship had been good for the longest time – great in fact. But being together nearly twenty-four-seven had made her realize she wasn't being fair to him. He did everything with such intensity. She could never hope to match it; feeling as though she'd failed every time she couldn't. On the surface they seemed like the perfect couple. Evenly matched in skills and devotion to duty and one another, people probably thought them the perfect couple. But, as time went on, she felt more and more like a fake. He was so sure of himself; seemed so sure in knowing what he wanted.

Of course he had some baggage but considering his upbringing, who wouldn't? Doris had a lot to make up for – if he'd only let her. She and Steve's mother had discussed that issue a couple of times. Mostly what she'd learned from those conversations is that Catherine Rollins and Doris McGarrett aren't that much different from one another. Steve is better off without her. He was everything she should want . . . but he isn't enough.

Continuing to silently observe, she could see that he's still a bit too thin but looking far better that he did when released from the hospital. Now that he'd been cleared to do so, he swam as often as possible. Until a few days ago, because of possible side-effects from the ongoing regimen of antibiotics, he'd only been able to swim during the very early hours or in the early evening when the sun's rays weren't an issue. But now, here he is in full sunlight.

She again noted the new scars he'd acquired when she'd been away. There were many. When they lay in bed together, she'd trace them with her fingertips but didn't ask their cause. She never did unless he chose to tell her. In their past, this silence had been acknowledgement of the dangers of his chosen profession.

From Danny, she'd learned a little of the history of these new imperfections. She suspects Steve's best friend was trying to make a point. Steve had been through a lot without her being there to provide support. Some of the harrowing situations he'd survived, (at least two of them thanks to the late Wo Fat), had resulted in injuries. Danny had been successful in making her realize how much she had to make up for . . . as if she ever could.

Water glistened on his lashes as he looked up and smiled at her; making her heart flutter for the thousandth time since she'd returned. That smile had sustained her when they'd been stationed apart; sometimes at nearly opposite ends of the planet. Later on, it had warmed her when sleeping on frigid ground in the Hindu Kush and on numbing days in Ukraine when winter winds blowing off the Black Sea could freeze the blood in ones veins.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she stood staring at him. He automatically glanced down to check if his boardies had slipped too far south – a danger these days considering he hadn't yet 'filled out' as Kamekona had put it. His large friend always tries to talk him into ordering the super-sized version of his shrimp truck specials. He even offered a discount.

"No, everything's fine. Just admiring the view." she smiled back as her throat ached with suppressed emotion.

Worry creasing his brow, Steve tilted his head and frowned. "Why do you look like you want to cry?" he asked.

His heart had nearly frozen in his chest. Catherine rarely cried. It had always meant that something dreadful had happened: the death of a friend, the time he'd been badly wounded and had woken up in a hospital to find her beside him . . . later . . . when she'd left him.

"What's wrong? There must be something wrong." he said, alarmed at her silence.

Still without answering she stepped forward to wrap her arms around thinner but still strong shoulders. She closed her eyes and buried her head against his chest; hearing the strong thrum of a heart that never gave up despite nearly insurmountable challenges to its beating; the heart that never gave up waiting for her.

Pressed to her as the sun poured down, he could feel the vibration of waves slapping the sand before they drew back into the sea. He steeled himself knowing he'd be devastated if she left again but he also knew he'd survive. His ohana would make sure of it.

"Steve," she barely managed to choke out around the lump in her throat, "I don't have the words to describe how happy I am that you're alive and I can be here with you".

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Her silence was her answer.

…

He'd only told his friends that she and he had discussed it and she'd decided to go back to work overseas.

No one pushed him for further explanation until one night they'd been sitting around shooting the shit after closing a case. Other than the general caution from his doctors regarding not overworking himself, his only remaining restriction was no alcohol. The kidney issues had mostly resolved and, in another week, even that advisory would be lifted.

"It was really nice to have Lori here. Not that I don't love you guys but it's nice to have a meal without someone belching their appreciation before it's over." smiled Kono as she put her booted feet on the chair next to her and leaned back contentedly.

"Excuse me?" said Chin. "You can out belch us guys any day. You won the last two contests and we had to buy you all your wings and beer for the next two case-closed get togethers."

"What can I say." grinned Kono, dimples part of her impish expression, "I'm talented. I'm not just a woman who knows how to use a gun."

"You still haven't shot an RPG like Weston has." reminded Danny, picturing the slim woman with the big grenade launcher on her shoulder. He still thought it was one of Steve's secret fantasies.

Lou Grover perked up at the mention of such a wondrous sight. He'd heard about the Korean thing, now he actually wishes he'd been there.

"Hey, I hear she's thinking of coming back to finish the vacation we interrupted." said Chin.

"Yeah, boss. Maybe our ex-profiler is gonna take another shot at you." said Kono slyly.

Steve looked startled. He didn't know anyone had even noticed Lori's interest in him. "No thanks." he said, "Lori's really nice, really intelligent, and easy on the eye, but I'm not ready to get back on that horse yet."

"Just don't take as long as last time, Rambo. There's lotsa women out there who'd be happy to lure you into their lairs." said Danny.

"Yeah. I just have to find one willing to stick around next time." said Steve shaking his head and sighing.

"It wasn't meant to be, man." said Lou Grover sympathetically. "We have to be willing to choose our SO's over our jobs. Much as I like being a cop, if I had to pick between Renee and Five-0, just mail me my check."

"Can I have your coffee mug?" asked Danny.

Ignoring Danny's request should Grover quit, Steve went on to say, "I can't compete with the U.S. government. Besides if I wasn't more important to her than a job then I don't need her around."

He heard from those around him, "Damn right, boss." "You got it." "Right-on man." "I don't remember, did she have a coffee mug?"

"So", said Steve with a grin, "I can't drown my sorrow in booze yet so I guess it will take time to get over it. Anyone got a stopwatch?"

….

Steve splashed through the waist high waves as he retrieved Gracie's surfboard and helped her get back up on it. Danny frowned at the sight of his daughter balancing on a narrow fiberglass plank in an ocean he was certain was filled with sharks just waiting for unsuspecting twelve-year-olds to fall into their jaws.

This celebration had been a long time coming. The whole gang was here for the barbeque at Casa McGarrett. The only thing missing was beer . . . and Catherine. She'd split again. This time though, Steve seemed at peace with her decision to leave.

Though Steve had protested, his friends decided to wait until he could drink one with them. Soda and iced tea were the only beverages offered at this shindig.

Despite Catherine's absence, Steve appeared more at peace than he had in the entire last year. Of course, it could have something to do with surviving aplastic anemia.

The medics had Ok'd Steve to return to work for half days and, even if it was only behind a desk, he reveled in being useful again. He even managed to keep from charging out the door with the rest of them when duty called. _That won't last long,_ thought Danny.

Steve did everything with his whole being. Once committed, he was all-in. It's what had made Catherine's desertion, (those first two times), so painful. This time however, it didn't seem to affect him nearly as much. Other than the few times Danny discovered him staring into the distance lost in thought he was back to being the person, both physically and mentally, his friend thought he'd never see again – a man who enjoyed life.

He'd never stopped being the guy who had neither doubt nor hesitation when storming a gunrunner's hideout or protecting the innocent. When he was cleared to d so, he'd once again be pursuing bad guys with all the ferocity of a Doberman. And if he didn't apply the same enthusiasm to filling out requisition forms, well, no one's perfect.

Jerry and Max, Sabrina joining in, were engaged in building the Taj Mahal of sand castles - Max protesting the satellite dish, (Jerry's MacGyverish addition), fashioned from the lid of a yogurt container

Nearby, Lou and Chin were bickering over the best way to grill a steak while their wives laughed at them.

Even Lori had managed to make it back to Hawaii for a few days. She sat laughing with Tina and her date; a soft-spoken man as zaftig as his boo. They made a great couple and she was obviously in charge.

Doctors Fanning and Shan were engaged in a noisy squabble at a table under the overhang of the lanai. Someone had compared their 'discussions' to those of Steve and his second-in-command. Danny couldn't see it.

Kono, Melissa, and Mary sat in the sun as Kono dried her hair and Joan napped on a blanket under the dappled shade of a nearby tree. It resembled a scene from one of the recovered paintings; Gauguin's depiction of Tahitian maidens, (except this time the maidens were clothed).

Out in the water, Steve, looking like a dolphin in the waves, kept careful watch on his adopted niece. Encouraging Gracie with words and rewarding her with that big goofy grin when she was successful at staying on the board for longer than two seconds. The kid was in heaven.

Danny sighed and took another swig of his Snapple. It's good to have his friend back again.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **There you have it. Are you happy now, you cynical little people? (my favorite kind).**

 **As mentioned earlier, I'll be taking a break from posting for a while. Will be trying to actually complete a story before beginning to share it. Not-So-Ninja-Cat is tired of living with a depressed person and has made a special request for something lighter next time – with a cat in it. I have to agree. Next story will be in the Cujo series.**

 **Would love to hear what you thought of this alternate ending.**

 **Mahalo.**


End file.
